<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if... by Emma_S18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131788">What if...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18'>Emma_S18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Carmuel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Samuel didn't choose to disappear that day. Would that change anything with his friendships? Would that change anything with his relationship with Carla</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samuel noticed the car headlights heading his way and did his best to accelerate on his bike. Before he could even react, the car hit him. As he wasn't badly hurt he jumped off his bike and started running into the woods as fast as he could, but it was no use. The car's passengers were quickly catching up to him.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Carla had felt like something was wrong ever since she got into bed the previous night. Samuel not answering his phone only made that feeling worse. That's why, when the police entered the classroom, tears immediately filled her eyes. When they told the students Samuel was missing, Carla's face turned a white/greyish colour and she started to feel sick. The police asked them to help search the woods and Carla thought they couldn't leave soon enough. </p>
<p>She was scared, frightened even. A million different 'what if's' started filling her mind. <em>What if they couldn't find him? What if she never saw him again? What if her father was behind this? </em>but the worst one of all, the one that finally made a few tears stream down her cheeks <em>What if Samuel was dead?</em></p>
<p>Carla pushed that thought as far down as she could. She couldn't think like that. Especially not now. If Samuel was out there, lost somewhere in these woods, she needed to find him. Quickly. And she wouldn't be able to do that if she couldn't focus properly.</p>
<p>The day went on and the only thing they'd found was his bike, abandoned and completely bent out of shape. Carla's heart pounded in her chest as she saw it. She prayed that they wouldn't find him in the state as his bike.</p>
<p>"He's here," she heard Guzman yell not far from her and the blonde took off running in his direction. The closer she got the more she felt like time was slowing down. As she reached him, she saw Samuel laying so still on the floor. She fell to her knees beside him and took his blood-covered hand in hers, putting her other one on his cheek. There was so much blood, but she could feel his pulse, even if it was very weak. </p>
<p>What felt like hours later, but was probably only a few minutes, an ambulance arrived. They tried to reach him, but she wouldn't move from his side. She could feel someone trying to pull her away from him, but she wouldn't let him go, so she screamed and cried. Eventually, she found herself sobbing in Guzman's embrace.</p>
<p>"It's going to be okay," he whispered gently as he held her. "He's alive and he's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." </p>
<p>She calmed down a little, enough to stand on her own and speak. "Will you take me to the hospital?" She practically begged him. He was about to argue that the police would want to question them, but he knew this wasn't the time, so he nodded and guided her towards his car. </p>
<p>Once there she refused to leave his side, so when the police came to question her, she made them do it in his room. She was so done with this. Looking at the boy she loved laying in the hospital bed, she decided it was time for the truth to come out. So she sighed and started at the begging, telling the police everything from the school building collapsing to her father threatening everyone she cared about to cover everything up. At this point, she didn't care if everyone she cared about would be thrown in jail, as long as Samuel was alive and safe. </p>
<p>Polo and her father got thrown into jail the same day, but to her surprise, Rebeka, who wasn't as sure as she was about her father being behind Samuel's attack, turned in her mother a few days later. Nano, who was released from the murder charges, still got sentenced for stealing and blackmail. </p>
<p>It was now three days after they'd found Samuel and the boy still hadn't woken up. The doctor had told Carla and his mom that it was normal, that his body needed to heal a bit first. The young marquise refused to leave his side, so it wasn't a surprise to Guzman and Rebeka to find her there when they came to visit. </p>
<p>"Why don't we go get a coffee together in the cafeteria?" Guzman suggested gently, but she shook her head.</p>
<p>"I can't leave him," she said, sounding completely exhausted. </p>
<p>"Okay," her friend gave in. "How about you go take a quick shower in the en suite bathroom, while I go get you some coffee and something to eat. Rebeka will stay with him and will call you if there's any change." The blonde looked unsure, but as the tall brunette nodded promisingly, she gave in. </p>
<p>"I won't be long," she promised the brunette, before turning towards the bed and gently kissing Samuel's forehead. </p>
<p>"Take your time," Rebeka assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder in further reassurance. </p>
<p>When she got back in the clean clothes her friends had brought her, she silently went to sit back down in the chair beside him. Unconsciously, she took his hand his hers, feeling calmer and more reassured by the small gestures. She noticed that Nadia, Lu, Omar and Ander had arrived as well while she was in the bathroom and greeted them with a small, sad smile. Seconds later, Guzman walked in with coffee and a plate of macaroni, stating that she needed to eat something. </p>
<p>A few hours later, the friends were still talking softly, when the blonde started to dose off. Guzman cringed as he saw the uncomfortable position she was sleeping in and decided to help her to the couch. Just as he stood up, he noticed a small movement from the bed. At first, he thought it was just wishful thinking, but Samuel moved again. </p>
<p>Hastily, Guzman moved to Carla's side, gently putting a hand on her shoulder to wake her up. When she almost jumped out of her seat, her wide eyes frantically looking at Guzman for answers. He smiled at her and nodded towards the bed. Her eyes immediately shifted to its occupant. </p>
<p>As she saw his eyes flickering open, tears filled her eyes and she sat down next to her and squeezed his hand between both of hers. He groaned and tried to keep his eyes open while adapting to the brightness of the room. Finally, his eyes landed on her. "Hi," He tried to say, which caused a coughing fit.</p>
<p>Carla quickly reached out for the cup of water on the nightstand and helped him drink. When he was done he tried to speak again. "How are you?" he asked her.  </p>
<p>The question surprised her and caused her to cry and laugh at the same time. "Are you really asking me that right now, Samu?" she asked in disbelief. Samuel nodded genuinely. "I'm doing a lot better now that you're awake," she told him honestly. Weakly, he squeezed her hand. "What about you?" she asked. "How are you? Do we need to call a doctor?"</p>
<p> Samuel shook his head. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus, but I'll be okay." </p>
<p>When this caused Carla to cry harder he pulled her closer to him. The two of them shared the tiny hospital bed, not noticing that their friends had left to give them some privacy. Before long the two of them were fast asleep. </p>
<p>Carla hadn't slept this well since that one night she'd accidentally fallen asleep at his apartment a little while ago. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The next morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Samuel woke up with a smile. Unfortunately, it quickly disappeared when he realised he was alone in bed.</p>
<p>He sat up quickly, or at least tried to, but fell back on the bed groaning in pain.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t do that,” Carla commented emotionlessly.</p>
<p>Samuel relaxed as he saw her sitting by the window, looking out. “I thought you’d left,” he told her, as if it were all the explanation she needed. </p>
<p>She turned her face to glare at him. “Oh, so I’m the one leaving now?” She spit out angrily.</p>
<p>He sighed. “That’s not fair,” he said sadly. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Fair?” She asked accusingly. “Was it fair for me to feel so alone when you disappeared without a trace? Was it fair for me to believe that you were dead? Was it fair for me to go to the police to tell them everything I knew because I was so scared I’d lost you forever?” Her tone was ice cold and her face completely  void of any emotion. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Samuel started, but Carla cut him off with a dark laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh, if you’re sorry that makes everything okay, right?” She spat at him. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Hey,” Guzman said as he walked into the room. “It’s not like Samu wanted to disappear, you know.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Carla glared at him. “And yet, he still got what he wanted, while I lost everything.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Samuel looked at her with a sad, guilty look. He never meant to hurt her like that. As much as he wanted justice, he wouldn’t have deliberately hurt her. But in the end she was and it was all his fault. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“He didn’t make you keep that secret, Carla,” Guzman pointed out, “and he didn’t force you to confess either.” The blonde shot him another cold glare. “What’s really troubling you?” He questioned. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Samuel spoke up then. “She’s right though. I wanted to get justice so bad that I ended up hurting her in the proces.” He then turned his sad eyes on her. “I know it doesn’t make up for it, but I’m really sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt in the proces.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Carla’s emotions started to crack slightly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. “Why did you have to play hero?” She asked him, looking desperate. “If you hadn’t you wouldn’t be hurt right now.” She angrily wiped another tear of her cheek. “For god’s sake, Samuel. If you hadn’t gotten involved you wouldn’t have almost died.” Finally she broke down in sobs. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Guzman hurried over to comfort her, as Samuel watched silently crying too. He was angry at himself for not being able to comfort her. <br/><br/></p>
<p>As Carla started to calm down, she sat down beside Samuel, but without touching him. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The boy sighed and closed his eyes, as he grabbed her hand. “If I hadn’t gotten involved, we never would have gotten together,” he pointed out gently. <br/><br/></p>
<p>This time it was him receiving Carla’s cold glare. “I can live with us never getting together,” she told him, making him release her hand in shock, but she ignored his reaction and cupped his cheek. “What I can’t live without is a world where you’re alive, you idiot.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>She gently leaned down and placed her forehead against his as they both tried to collect their thoughts and emotions. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Would you look at that?” Guzman spoke up, trying to lighten the mood, “looks like you finally melted our favourite Ice Queen’s heart, Samu.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Carla turned her head to the other boy, not distancing herself at all from Samuel, to glare at him.</p>
<p>”interrupting,” Guzman said understandingly, “got it! I’ll be back after school to hand you both your homework.” He told them before looking at Samuel. “Great to see you getting better, Buddy,” before finally leaving them alone. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Samuel leaned up slightly to kiss her cheek and thus get her attention. When she turned back to look at him, he pecked her lips softly. “I’m alive,” he told her. “And I’m here. With you. And I’m not ever leaving you, okay?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>She nodded at him. “If you do, I’ll kill you myself,” she stated tearfully. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Deal,” he answered, a slight smile on his face. “Now, come lay down with me? You’re way too far and I’m exhausted.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>She lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Rest, Amor, I’ll be here when you wake up,” she promised softly.</p>
<p>All the ‘what if’s’ she’d been imagining since Samuel disappeared finally leaving her mind. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>